


goodnight n go

by hriraes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feels, Flashbacks, Late Night Conversations, Lowercase, M/M, Matching keychains, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, POV Akaashi Keiji, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Relationship, Stars, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, heavily inspired by chapter 331, just sum boys in love, kuroo and kenma are mentioned - Freeform, so is the rest of the fukurodani volleyball team lol, yeah I gave bo a sister bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hriraes/pseuds/hriraes
Summary: tokyo’s rainstorms had always kept keiji up. tonight was no exception, but perhaps it was worth it, allowing him to spend a bit more time with bokuto.[in which keiji couldn’t sleep, and neither could koutarou, so they end up calling each other as friends do]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	goodnight n go

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!!! it has been 2 (TWO!!!) years since I last posted!!! i’ve recently gotten back into haikyuu and boy, am I glad I did!!! season 4 (AND THE OVA) is out and ive been watching it nonstop!!! but anyways, have sum cute plotless bkak for the soul. it took me a couple of weeks to edit the whole thing bc I wrote this at like 2 am on a school night, and I really hope that I did not fuck up any characterisation. I also wasn’t planning on posting this, but then I realised life is short so just do what you want :DD please enjoy and leave some love !!!!!
> 
> forgive me for any grammar/spelling mistakes, or if some stuff isn’t consistent for I might have skipped over it!!!!

it was the middle of the night; the only sound coming from the dark of the outside being the soft chirps of the crickets hiding underneath a bush from the potter-patter of the rain.

keiji couldn’t sleep.

it wasn’t that the rain kept him up. the rain was merely background noise, supposedly gentle, and, in a sense, it was, hitting the bedroom window as softly as it can, even though it was a thunderstorm. even mother nature could be kind sometimes. it covered the loud bustling sounds of tokyo, awake even this late into the night, the always bright city lights overbearing the small twinkling stars of the celestial skies that you couldn’t see tonight.

tonight, the street lights led the way.

keiji shut his eyes tight, trying to drown the sounds of rain slapping against the window and the rest of the house. trying to drown the occasional slap of thunder. trying to shut out the bright flashes of lightning that accompany thunderstorms.

he opened his eyes. maybe it was the rain that kept him up. he would never admit it though, not even to himself, because that was such a silly notion to have, being kept awake because of the rain. he knew that the rest of the Fukurodani volleyball team—no matter how much they insist they’re intimidated by him, always with shit-eating grins—and Kuroo, and probably even Kenma of all people, would tease him to no end.

his phone buzzed. bleary eyes glanced at the screen, praying, hoping, wishing that it was who he wanted it to be, even though he himself knew that it was.

and it was.

the notification was from bokuto. it read: “hey hey hey akaashi i cant sleep :((“

keiji let himself slip a small smile. he quite liked talking to bokuto, even though he would never admit it to anyone else. he figured everyone else knew already, sans bokuto.

he opened the notification, and prepared to answer back with a simple: “I’m awake” before another text popped up. “pls keep me company :DD,” it read, with a bunch of emoticons following it. bokuto always sent too many emoticons, but keiji thought it was endearing. the other members of the volleyball club tease him for it, but he pays them no heed.

he pressed “send” and awaited a response. it came soon enough, with it reading: “oMG AGAHSGK UR AWAKE DID I WAKE U SORRY IF I DID!”

keiji simply looked amusedly at bokuto’s childishness—he found that quite endearing as well—and was about to send a simple, “no, you didn’t wake me. I was already awake” until a video call notification popped up on his screen.

he was tempted to click “decline,” knowing that they would most likely awaken his parents—they could get quite loud if they wanted to—but some part of him said “fuck it” and he clicked “accept” instead. he always liked talking to bokuto, and tonight, with the rain keeping him up, dark clouds hiding the pretty stars he liked to count (although none of them would ever amount to bokuto koutarou’s brightness and energy), and him hiding under his soft covers, was no exception.

before bokuto could speak, keiji whispered, “wait, let me get my earbuds.” he left his phone facing up towards the ceiling, not letting bokuto see him just yet. he did need his earbuds, but he also wanted to mentally prepare himself before he stared eye-to-eye with the one and only bokuto koutarou, even though they saw each other almost every single day. it was the intimacy of a middle-of-the-night call, he supposed, that got him jittery and anxious.

bokuto only hummed, acknowledging keiji’s words. keiji vaguely noticed the tune—it was some Disney song, perhaps i see the light—and merely smiled.

“i see the light?” he commented, picking up his phone to stare bokuto straight in the eyes as he plugged in his earbuds. he thought to himself, how fitting for a star, before he leaped onto his bed facedown with an “oof,” and could hear bokuto muffle his laughter. “don’t laugh,” keiji mumbled, arms swatting the screen as if bokuto really was there.

the other dodged out of instinct, and merely laughed.

bokuto looked majestic, just like he always did. he was bit disheveled though—probably from a shower—hair laying flat and wet across his head, drying fluffy on the sides, horned-rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, the rim covering his golden eyes.

keiji let out a breath. he was so glad he had time to mentally prepare himself. if he didn’t, he would’ve spontaneously combusted by now. he vaguely wondered how soft the other boy’s hair was without all the gel. he wanted to touch it, wanted to fluff it up a little bit more. god, he was so in love.

“yeah,” bokuto answered, hand scratching his hair sheepishly. “I like that song.”

“I never knew you owned glasses,” keiji blurted out in surprise.

bokuto let out a loud bellow, and bounced once, and twice, and three times on his bed, seemingly proud to finally one-up keiji in some sort of knowledge, no matter how insignificant it may seem. “i know. I usually wear contacts to school. because volleyball and stuff, y’know.”

keiji merely hummed. “I do.” he wanted to tell bokuto he looked nice with glasses. he wanted to tell bokuto that he should wear them more often. he wanted to tell bokuto so many things, but he didn’t. he focused on bokuto’s voice instead.

“so,” bokuto started, leaning back into his bed frame, perching his phone against his legs. keiji could see his whole torso—he was wearing the stupid “airbud strikes back” shirt keiji had gifted him for his birthday as a joke, and for some unknown reason, keiji blushed. “did I wake you? sorry if I did, akaashi!”

“no, no, it’s ok, bokuto-san,” keiji replied. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“me neither,” bokuto yelled, pumping his arms into the air, his eyes flashing excitedly like they always did. “don’t think of me as silly, but the rain stopped me from sleeping.” he let out a small laugh, averting his gaze as a small blush rose onto his cheeks. “it was way too loud for tokyo rain!”

“don’t worry, bokuto-san. I couldn’t sleep because of the rain too.” keiji could only hope that he himself wasn’t blushing either.

“I’m glad I caught you up,” bokuto smiled, pushing his glasses up that had fallen down his nose as he was bouncing on the bed. “I like talking to you.”

that small action, those sweet words, that wonderful beaming smile, kind of made keiji’s heart beat a little faster.

“and I as well,” keiji answered, in what he hopes was smoothly. he can feel his face flare up, and he quickly averted his eyes from bokuto’s.

“you’re cute, akaashi, you know that right? don’t worry, i won’t tell a single soul!” keiji could feel bokuto’s radiant smile and piercing golden eyes aimed directly at him, and as he hesitantly looked up, he realised he was right. his blush intensified even more as he saw bokuto wink, signalling that this whole phone call was another little secret between the two of them.

bokuto looked at keiji like he was the sun and the moon and so much more, yet in keiji’s own mind, bokuto was the star, was the universe, was the everything. it was obvious; his eyes—his beautiful golden eyes that could rival the galaxies scattered across the deep dark depths of space at their best—showed that off. the horrible camera quality didn’t quite catch the exact shine that they held, dulling them into an ordinary brown, as if bokuto’s eyes could ever be ordinary, but keiji saw them so often that if he closed his own eyes, he could see that signature sparkle right in front of him.

“don’t just say that, bokuto-san,” came the half-hearted reply. keiji buried his face into his arms, trying his best to hide the ever-growing blush on his face. bokuto never did have any shame.

“what? it’s true!” the other boy was indignant now, waving his arms in front of the camera.

“mhm,” keiji replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “sure.”

“don’t be like that, agashi!” he was shouting now, and keiji was sure that bokuto was going to wake up his parents.

“akaashi,” keiji corrected halfhearted. he never did have the heart to chastise bokuto severely, and it showed. “and don’t be too loud; you’ll wake my parents, and no matter how much my mother may like you, she’s not going to like you much after this.” his hands were fiddling with the small owl charm dangling from his phone that bokuto had gifted him. it had been part of a set, and the boy that had been jabbering endlessly into keiji’s ears about nothing, yet everything at the same time, had the other one.

bokuto jumped guiltily at his statement, and promised to lower his voice with a cheeky grin. granted, it didn’t lower by that much, because bokuto just had a natural affinity for loudness, for energy, and for passion. and keiji loved seeing that loudness, that energy, and that passion firsthand. he loved experiencing that loudness, that energy, and that passion firsthand, because it pushed him further than he could ever push himself.

it had seem so much like a couple’s present, the small little owl charm that bokuto said reminded him of keiji, and keiji had stuttered tremendously when he had accepted it. secretly, he easily saw the resemblance—it was in the eyes, and the black plumage that matched his own hair perfectly—and bokuto’s little owl was the same, with glossy golden eyes (that didn’t quite live up to bokuto’s own, according to keiji anyways) under thick white triangular eyebrows and a little smile that don’t naturally belong on owls. bokuto had seemed flustered too, laughing a bit too loudly for it to be considered genuine. anyone could see he was nervous. so did keiji, and so he suppressed his own nerves, because bokuto was worth so much more than whatever pride he would lose that day, because you can always regain pride, but bokuto’s energy and love were in limited supply, and even though he spread them happily with plenty to spare, keiji selfishly loved to hug those delicate moments that were barely tamed, yet so full of passion and everything bokuto had to offer to his own chest, and graciously accepted the uncharacteristically quiet boy’s gift.

surprisingly, it was bokuto who asked if they could hang out after school, even after the both of them continued to flounder next to each other in a bundle of nerves and enthusiasm and, perhaps, something more. and so they did—keiji could never say no to bokuto—ending up sitting outside a convenience store eating some onigiri after school, and keiji had almost considered it a date. it seemed as if bokuto had as well, the both of them extremely blushy and awkward. bokuto had even held keiji’s hand as they walked back home, swinging their arms to and fro in a manner that got keiji soaring.

the sun was barely setting when they had reached keiji’s house, turning the sky into palette of pastel pinks and fiery oranges and muted blues turning into a light lavender. bokuto had sat down on the curb right in front of keiji’s house, patting the space next to him. keiji had joined him, thinking he wanted to watch the sunset.

 _how...romantic_ , keiji had thought, suppressing a dopey grin.

in a bout of surprise, bokuto had offered to tie the small black owl charm to keiji’s phone, because that way keiji wouldn’t ever forget about bokuto (who had always been easy to read, and keiji knew that bokuto didn’t want to be forgotten after he graduated, but he would never be forgotten, because he was a supernova, and humanity doesn’t forget supernovas that easily). keiji had agreed, because how could you ever say no to a star—and this is where the rest of fukurodani says he’s whipped, but he would always deny it, even though he secretly knows it to be true.

big gentle hands clumsily tied the little owl to keiji’s phone, and keiji, in the spur of the moment, offered to tie bokuto’s own owl onto his phone.

and bokuto, being bokuto, fell off the little ledge on the street they were sitting on in shock. he heartily agreed though, calloused hands that should feel rough and bumpy grasped keiji’s own slender fingers.

it was softer than anything he had felt before, different from the calloused, rough exterior. full of love and energy, and most importantly, warmth. keiji never wanted to let go.

and bokuto didn’t, hands guiding keiji’s own in tying the knot of the grey owl charm, because keiji was never good at tying knots no matter how many times bokuto insisted he was perfect at everything.

they never mentioned the moment again, yet the not-so-subtle glances lingered, the hand touches always lasted a second too long, the matching owl charms still dangling freely from both phones.

their volleyball team wasn’t subtle in nudging them together either; keiji realised their little antics the second time they did it, konoha and komi both giggling—full out giggling—and to keiji’s knowledge, they never giggle, so obviously that raised suspicion.

bokuto was a bit slower to realise, and even to this day, he probably hasn’t, the rest of the fukurodani team’s plots often going over his head. (contrary to popular belief, he did realise, around the fourth time they pushed him and akaashi together, but he would never admit it out loud; he thought the little interventions to be somewhat cute, even though he knew akaashi would never return those feelings. how wrong he was.)

there was a shuffle from the other end of the call, pushing keiji (and koutarou) out of his thoughts. they had been sitting in silence for the past five minutes, but neither boy minded, because their company was worth more than words. because they didn’t need to speak to know what the other was thinking. because keiji would rather stare at bokuto’s gorgeous eyes—even if they were partially blocked by the rim of his glasses— all day and night if he could. because koutarou would rather stare at akaashi’s cute little bedhead all day and night if he could. because they love each other, even if they each thought the other didn’t love them in the way they wanted them to.

and so instead of staring at bokuto’s extremely pretty face, keiji was now looking at a dark screen. he felt a pang of disappointment in his chest.

“where are you going,” keiji called out, out of habit, even though this was a video call, and bokuto could hear him perfectly well without shouting.

“to the kitchen. kinda hungry. I put you in my pant pocket for now.”

“it’s three am in the morning.”

“growing boys need food,” came the reply, and keiji could almost feel the jostle of bokuto’s shoulders shrugging as he shuffled down the stairs.

“you want a tour?” bokuto was whispering again, trying his best not to disturb the sleeping members of his family now, instead of keiji’s.

“i’ve been in your house before, bokuto-san.”

“not at night though.”

“it can’t be that much different,” keiji argued, although he knew it was a losing battle. once bokuto put his mind to something, he did it.

keiji heard a ruffle, and soon the moonlight-soaked kitchen of bokuto’s family apartment came into view.

he didn’t know why he let out a little gasp, given the fact that he had seen this kitchen more times than he could remember. it does look different, he would grudgingly admit to himself.

the white marble countertop of the island where bokuto and keiji had spent hours upon hours studying for their various classes seemed ethereal, the stained glass vases that held various kinds of pretty plastic flowers sending even brighter spots of light to cover the countertop. the hopeless romantic in keiji almost sighed. wouldn’t it be wonderful to do homework on a table like this, inching closing to your partner as you did your work, moonlight soaking deep into their skin, warming it to the best of it’s ability...

bokuto suddenly flipped the camera, and soon, keiji was staring at bokuto’s face, covered in a sheen of moonlight. he seemed paler, and yet his eyes never dimmed. in keiji’s own biased mind, he thought the dim moonlight brought them out even more. they looked like mini suns that could be seen even at night. he was like a sole star that glimmered in the midst of city lights. that sole star that people often glanced and smiled at, knowing that nature was still out there, watching over them, blessing over them. it was so wonderful seeing stars in the city. to keiji, bokuto was that star.

keiji didn’t even notice bokuto was calling his name until it became too loud to ignore.

“akaashi! I called you three times already,” bokuto complained, even though they both knew it to be lighthearted.

“sorry.” keiji hoped he wasn’t blushing again.

“anyways, what should I eat?”

“that’s up to you.”

the camera flipped once more, and keiji felt a stab of disappointment. he was back to staring at the dimly lit kitchen. he rather liked bokuto covered in a blanket of moonlight. he wished he was there in person, to cup that beautiful face with his own hands.

“cereal or leftovers,” asked bokuto, game-host style. keiji could feel the contagious grin emulating from bokuto’s face, and somehow, his own face sported that same smile.

“what kind of cereal and leftovers?”

“I knew you were going to say that,” replied the other boy triumphantly. “froot loops and uh, I think this is chicken.” bokuto’s finger pointed to a Tupperware container filled with pale meat with some kind of sauce leaking out of the lip of the lid.

“get the froot loops,” keiji replied, wrinkling his nose. “that meat looks nasty.”

“okay,” bokuto replied cheerfully. keiji saw black again as bokuto tucked his phone somewhere random before grabbing the box of froot loops from the cabinet.

“it’s actually fish,” came the sleepy voice of bokuto’s younger sister. “it’s probably expired; I dunno why we still have that.”

keiji heard the whoosh of wind, and a loud clatter on the floor, followed by a small jingle of the owl keychain. bokuto had dropped his phone.

“hello, kaori-san,” keiji greeted. he felt awkward being caught in a conversation with bokuto at three in the morning, but it needn’t matter. the other boy’s whole family was probably used to it by now.

“hey akaashi,” she replied before turning back to bokuto. “kou, it’s three in the morning. go to bed and let akaashi sleep. you guys can see each other tomorrow and do whatever you guys do on weekends.”

“you’re not in bed,” keiji commented. a lack of sleep really drove off his filter, huh?

“thank you akaashi!” bokuto’s voice exclaimed.

keiji could only grin stupidly; it wasn’t everyday he was on bokuto’s side. and besides, riling kaori up was kind of fun, even though he knew they’d both suffer consequences tomorrow. that girl could pack quite a good punch.

“shut up, akaashi. I was hungry. also, those froot loops are mine.”

“no, they’re not. finders keepers.” bokuto’s voice grew louder until the phone was picked up and keiji was faced to bokuto’s sister, who looked more disgruntled than he had ever seen her. “say hi to akaashi, kao-chan.”

“I did.”

“that’s no way to talk to an upperclassman, kaori-san,” keiji said, sly smile on his face.

“we’re the same age, brat,” retorted kaori, walking to another cabinet of the small bokuto family kitchen, probably looking for more cereal. “and I’m older by a month.”

the camera flipped once more, and once more, keiji was faced with bokuto’s beautiful eyes. would he never stop gushing about bokuto’s eyes? probably not, and he has absolutely no problem with it.

“let’s go before kao-chan beats the both of us up.”

“I agree.”

keiji saw black again, and heard the loud thumps of bokuto’s footsteps before the camera saw light.

“wish you were here,” bokuto hummed, ripping open his box of cereal, shoving handfuls of froot loops into his mouth.

“don’t speak with your mouth full,” keiji chastised. “and me too,” he continued after a beat, wondering if he should say what’s on his mind. “we won’t see each other until the weekend is over.”

“we can always hang out on weekends, like what kao-chan suggested. so how about tomorrow? same place?”

“that’s true. I quite enjoy your company. and tomorrow,” keiji said with a soft smile that he hoped bokuto missed, “sounds wonderful.”

“aw, akaashi!” bokuto let out a whoop, only to get shushed by kaori, who was walking up the stairs, a box of whatever cereal she managed to scour rattling through the house. “i always knew you liked me,” he said, quieter this time, yet with the same amount of tenderness and enthusiasm, pumping his fist in the same way he always does after nailing a particularly good spike.

god, if only bokuto knew how hard keiji was pining right now.

(and if only akaashi knew how hard koutarou was pinning too...)

“you’re a great friend, bokuto-san. who wouldn’t like you,” is what he said instead, trying his best slow his rapidly beating heart.

the conversation flowed smoothly after that, both of them talking about dumb things friends talk about in the wee hours of the morning. bokuto spent ten minutes recounting a time he and kuroo both jumped into a ball pit at the mall and had gotten chased out by security. they had been banned after that.

keiji spent ten minutes complaining about his english teacher, which, in turn, led bokuto to complain about his own english teacher.

it was the most fun he had had in a long while—which was saying a lot, since everyday with bokuto was like an adventure—keiji noticed as he couldn’t stop himself from laughing at one of bokuto’s loud and exuberant stories, eyes captured by the erratic movement of his arms and hands and whole body, for bokuto spoke with the soul and nothing less, the both of them loud and annoying and sleep-deprived, yet so alive and happy and radiant.

like stars, keiji realised.

“are you tired, akaashi?”

keiji was startled by the sudden question, head turning to look at bokuto. his eyes were knowing, gleaming in that same captain-y way he uses on the first-years when he knows they had been staying up too late to practice and didn’t get enough sleep, and keiji found himself getting a bit defensive.

“i’m not a child, bokuto. I am not tired.”

“your shoulders are slumping. and it’s almost five in the morning. also you dropped the honorific. you never drop the honorific,” bokuto accused, as if dropping the honorific was the most drastic crime one could ever commit.

keiji only let out a sleepy chuckle. “you know me too well,” he conceded. “I didn’t get much sleep lately. my college-level classes are horrible.”

“well,” bokuto said, after a moment of hesitance. “I wouldn’t want to keep you up. we’re meeting up tomorrow anyways. and you can always ask me for help in the classes, even though I never took them and—“

“I said it’s okay, bokuto-san. and I told you, I enjoy your company. and i’m sure you’ll be able to help me.”

“I really am awesome, aren’t I?” bokuto asked, that wonderful, beautiful, soft, kind, beaming smile that made keiji feel like pudding back on his face. “I dunno,” he said after a beat, face growing more somber. “I also really don’t want to keep you up. just as growing boys need food, growing boys need sleep!”

“I don’t need a second mother.”

bokuto wrinkled his nose. “I’m no mother. but you really should go to bed, akaashi.”

“I can’t sleep because of the rain. I said so before,” keiji admitted, albeit a bit shamefully. his eyes were averted from the screen. “it’s loud. I’ve tried.”

“it’s ok; I’ll sing for you!”

keiji wasn’t quite expecting that enthusiastic request, but he didn’t deny it. if only he were more awake, he’d appreciate it more.

“okay.” he let a rare genuine smile go through, and bokuto sent one of his own back that nearly melted keiji right then and there. god, was he whipped or what?

“uh, I’ll start with i see the light, because it’s a great song, and I love tangled with all my heart, and—“

“you’re rambling, bokuto-san,” keiji pointed out lightheartedly, smile still lingering on his face. he was laying down on his bed now, struggling to keep his eyes awake.

“okay, okay, I’ll start,” bokuto laughed. he took a breath, and began to sing.

“all those days watching from the windows...”

bokuto had a nice voice, keiji’ll admit. it was husky and deep and rumbly, not unlike a thunderstorm, yet much more gentler than a thunderstorm could ever be. it was... like the first spring rain, his muddled brain supplied, gentle enough to prod the stubborn flowers and trees from their deep hibernation and convince them to start growing and flourishing. that quite fit bokuto’s personality; he always did bring the best out of everyone. he quite liked it too, he faintly thought as he closed his eyes.

before he quite fell asleep though, consciousness still hanging by a thread, he swore he heard bokuto whisper, “sleep tight, keiji. love you.”

and, fuelled by sleep deprivation and whatever sort of adrenaline keiji had half-asleep, he whispered back, “good night, koutarou. i love you.” he wished he could see bokuto’s—no, koutarou’s—face as he said that. he sent a sleepy smile to the other boy, and promptly fell asleep.

his dreams that night were occupied by great horned owls with bright amber eyes, and a smile that could power earth alone.

**Author's Note:**

> *promptly goes on another 2 year long hiatus*


End file.
